


Love Betrayal Don't Break My Heart part 1

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: While Salt still can't believe that Yuko defeated her  since the last battle, thinking that it's just a nightmare, new problems  are surrounding Majijo once again when Sakura is kidnapped. While everybody is worried and Salt cheating on Otabe, it looks like this time Gekioko wants  to crush definitely Majijo !





	Love Betrayal Don't Break My Heart part 1

Yuko : Take this you salty bitch !!!!!

Salt : AAAAAAARGH..!!!!!

Yuko : TIME TO FINISH, KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Shaku ??

Shaku : No need to count, end of the battle !! Congrats girl !!!

Kabuki Sisters : OOOOOOOOOSHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAJIJO’S ALL TIME WINNER !!!!!!!

Yuko : YEAAAH HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Nooo..!!!! DAMN IT !!!!!!!! GGG…!!!!

Yuko : Sorryy but I’m definitely the strongest Majijo’s leader, Salt !!! Hahahahahahaaaa !!!!

Salt : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!

Salt hit the ceiling.

Otabe : Salt ????!!!!

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : Honey, calm down it’s me !!!!

Salt (crying) : Otabe…!!

Otabe : Hey what’s wrong ???!!! You scared me !!!

Salt : I had a nightmare !!!

Otabe : Yeah, I can see that !! Damn, you litterally jumped !! Are you hurt ??!!

Salt : Baby, it was awful I thought I died !!!

Otabe : Well, you who were waiting for death to come… what was it about ?!

Salt : Otabee..!!! I dreamed about Yuko !!

Otabe : Oshima Yuko ?? Is that a reason to have a nightmare ???

Salt : I dreamed that she defeated me in a battle !!! I panicked !!!

Otabe : Hahahaha !!!! Ooh honey, you’re incredible… even in your dreams Yuko wins against you haha !! The last battle traumatized you !

Salt : EH ????!!!! What the fuck are you saying ??!! This is not funny !!! I’m glad that I was just dreaming. The day when she really beats me I… What ?!

Otabe : Oh my god, Salt !! Of course Yuko defeated you last time, don’t you even remember ???!!!

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS REAL, THIS IS REAAAAL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Breaking some stuff)

Otabe : Honey !!!!!! Are you crazy or what ????!!!! You fought her last time, a war between Majijo’s Generations !!

Salt : Yeah, and I defeated her with a Kamehameha !!!!!!! I remember well !!!!!!

Otabe : Salt, stop watching DBS this is not funny !!! Superpowers don’t exist and you know it !! You should stop drugs too ! Yuko won when she kicked you so hard in the face and you fell down !! Seriously you don’t remember ???!!!

Salt : HOW THE HELL THIS BITCH BEATED ME, SHE’S MY COUSIN !!!!!!!

Otabe : Where this bullshit is coming from now ??!! All your family is dead since centuries !!! They committed suicide so since when Yuko is your cousin now ???!!! Stop saying nonsense !!!

Salt : Yuko… won against me… no way !!! I was sure I was stronger than her !!

Otabe : It’s okay honey, you dreamed too much. Sometimes it happens to think that our dreams are true.

Salt : So… all of this wasn’t real ??

Otabe : No. Well, sort of…

Salt : Ah… but what about Rappappas ??!!

Otabe : It was 50/50 we didn’t really end the fight.

Salt : AH !!!! SAKURA !!!!! SAKURA !!!!

Otabe : What’s it now with Sakura ???!!! You dreamed about her ??!!

Salt : She fought Maeda Atsuko, right ?? She had lost !!

Otabe : No. She won, honey…

Salt : EH ?????!!!!! YOU’RE FUCKIN KIDDIN ME ???????!!!!!!!

Otabe : Well, actually Maeda won the 1st round. But Sakura managed to win the 2nd !

Salt : WHAT ??????!!!!!! YOU’RE NOT SERIOUS !!!!!!

Otabe : Aaah Salt, you should stop sleeping alone sometimes I think… that’s why I’m here now….

Salt : Why Sakura won ?????!!!!! It can’t be !!!! Maeda Atsuko was strong !!!

Otabe : What’s this tone ?! You’re jealous ??!! Aren’t you happy that one of us won against the OG ??!! It’s not very nice of you, thanks for Sakura !!

Salt : I’m happy for her but why she won and me I lost ???!!!

Otabe : Salt, seriously what’s wrong with you today ???!!! You always said that you’re waiting for someone to defeat you, you should be fine with your battle against Yuko, thanks to her, she relieved you of your boredom !!!

Salt : I’m not bored. I was just tired to win all the time, that’s all !

Otabe : Then why the fuck are you complaining ???!!!

Salt : I just don’t get it… I should had win the battle !

Otabe : Yuko is just stronger than you honey. Don’t worry, it’s ok to lose once in your life, you’re not gonna die you know !

Salt : Where is Sakura ??!!

Otabe : Ah what’s it now AGAIN with her ???!!! She’s outside !!

Salt : Outside ???

Otabe : She’s working, Salt. In a cabaret club called Aquarium, did you forget ??!! Damn, seriously, just stop sleeping it’ll be more simple !!!

Salt : I’m gonna see her.

Otabe : Why ???!!! Leave her alone !!!

Salt : I just want her to…… give me her drugs.

Otabe : NO, HONEY !!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP EVERYTHING A FEW MONTHS BEFORE !!!!!

Salt : Otabee..!!! (Crying) I need to have some, I’m lost !!!

Otabe : The only drug you need is me. Come here honey, oooh poor you…. (kissing) Let me comfort you….

Salt : Otabe… help me…

Otabe : Yeah, begging me for help mmm…. what am I gonna do to you this time, Leader…? You’re such a disobedient girl….

Salt : Sorryy….!!

Otabe : Sorry who…? Get down on your knees.

Salt : No…. (kissing)

Otabe : Majijo’s leader is really naughty today…. you bad girl…. (kissing) I’m gonna strengthen you out…. (slowly taking off Salt’s clothes)

Salt : (smiling) Aah…?

Otabe : Yes….

The 2 girls kissing each other……. but the door was wide open and they don’t seem to care about it !

Bakamono : (not far in a corner) Aaah heheheee, sex time again !!! I’m gonna take a look… Let’s see… (whispering) oooh !!

Yoga and Magic appeared, noticing Bakamono.

Bakamono : Ah you guys are here, hey look, Salt and Otabe making love !!!!

Yoga : Be quiet you fuckin idiot !!!!

Magic : Why are you filming ???!!! Are you insane or what ????!!!!

Yoga : Stop it !!!!!

Bakamono : This is so funny actually HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Yoga putting quickly her hand over Bakamono’s mouth.

Yoga : DAMN, YOU FUCKIN IDIOT !!!!!

Magic : Hum. Guys…

Heavy silence.

Otabe : Magic.

Magic : Y-Yes ?

Otabe : Come here.

Few seconds later in the room, Salt and Otabe got dressed and were standing next to each other looking at Magic.

Magic : (a bit uncomfortable) I’m listening.

Otabe : When Salt and me have private business together, don’t disturb us, please.

Magic : This is not my fault…

Salt : We know. Yoga !

Yoga (coming) : Yes ??

Otabe : I suppose you heard…

Yoga : Yes. Sorry…

Salt : Bakamono !

Bakamono : Yes ?????

Salt : STAY BEHIND THAT FUCKIN DOOR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakamono : Ok.

Otabe : I guess you two got something to tell us.

Yoga : We haven’t heard from Sakura…

Magic : She’s not at Aquarium, nobody knows where she is actually !!

Salt : (angry) WHAT ????!!!!

Otabe : What about Center, doesn’t she know either ??!!

Yoga : We don’t know what’s Center doing, we left a message but no answer !

Otabe : Damn it..!! Maybe something went wrong with a customer for Sakura ?!

Bakamono : (who was still outside) : MAYBE SAKURA AND CENTER ESCAPED TOGETHER AND ARE BANGING IN THE STREETS OR IN A FOREST ??????

Otabe : BAKAMONO YOU SHUT UP !!!!!!!! THAT’S NOT FUNNY AT ALL !!!!!!!!

Salt : Ok I’m gonna look for her !

Otabe : Let’s go !!

Salt : No, you stay here ! I’m fine on my own, don’t worry.

Otabe : Raah..!! Ok, take my gun in case then ! (giving her gun to Salt)

Salt : Thank you… I’ll be right back, baby…. (kissing) and…. I’ll take good care of you….

Otabe : Yeah, honey…. (whispering) Can’t wait to feel you inside of me…. Hurry back…. (kissing)

Salt : I think I’m gonna stay here…. (kissing)

Otabe : (smiling) Go before I tie you up in 2 secs….

Salt : It turns me oooon….!! Yeahh tie me up…. (kissing)

Otabe : Hahaha, shut up and go you naughty leader….

The 2 were sharing a passionate kiss but Salt obviously wanted to go further not giving a fuck about Yoga and Magic’s presence, while Otabe on the other hand was a bit embarrassed, trying to turn her president down. It was getting worser and hotter at the same time !! Yoga and Magic were smiling, embarrassed too, were about to leave the 2 alone…

Bakamono : OOOOH..!!!! I need to find someone too !!!!

Otabe : (closing her eyes, pushing Salt desperatly) Honeyy, noo..!! Not now pleease..!!! Don’t make me weak…!! Saalt..!!! Aahh…. Oh noo….!!! Salt !!

Salt : Yes….? (kissing)

Otabe : S..Salt..!!! Guys… we… we’ll be… right back..!! Aaahhhh..!!!!

Salt was smiling while kissing Otabe and showed her hand to the others Queens meaning that they won’t be long, showing the number 4 with her fingers.

Bakamono : I’m gonna look for Sakura instead !!

Salt heard and quickly caught up with Bakamono, telling her to stay here, before deciding to leave the room, running.

At Nezumi’s office…… the girl was busy with 4 of her employees (if we can call them like that cause with Nezumi…….)

BAM BAM BAM BAM !!!!

Nezumi : YEAH !!!!

Center : (cold) Sorry for disturbing.

Nezumi : Ok girls, I’ll see you later…

The 4 girls were leaving, a bit scared of Center’s expression. Center slammed the door with her foot.

Center : How were they ?!

Nezumi : They’re still learning, they’re doing good so I think in a few weeks they’ll be all ready.

Center : Ok, good.

Nezumi : Center, next time just knock please. No need to break the door ! I know I’m rich and I’m the CEO but that’s not a reason, I’m not gonna spend money to clean up the mess !!

Center : Yeah. (Still angry)

Nezumi : Here…

The 2 girls were walking without a word around the company, both of them serious and arrived in front of one of the elevators.

Center : Fuckin day !

Nezumi : After you…

In the elevator………. heavy silence.

Center : Got something to ask you…

Nezumi : Tell me, what’s wrong ??

Center : (coming closer to Nezumi) I’m worried…. (kissing)

Nezumi : (serious, trying to guess what Center was hiding) Don’t force yourself Center… it’s okay, talk to me normally. We got time.

Center : (stopping the elevator) Honey….

Nezumi : What the fuck ???!!! Stop it, hey..!!!

Center : No…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Center, what’s wrong with you..??!! I… No !! I won’t..!!! Center, I said no..!!! You’re not yourself today !!!

Center : I want you right know…. (kissing) I wanna feel you…. isn’t it exciting…?

Nezumi : Damn you..!!! I… I… got a meeting…

Center : There’s more important…. I wanna fuck you…. You can’t push me away just like you want…. (kissing) right…?

Nezumi : Baby come on, please..!! Let me goo…!!!

Center : I know you want me, Nezumi…. Don’t start to play like that…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Center, not now…!!! Aahh….

Center : Why not….? I don’t care anyway….

Nezumi : Center stop it, you’re acting strange..!!!

Center starting to take off Nezumi’s clothes.

Center : Really ? (Kissing) I just want my girlfriend…. I wanna be stuck with her here for the whole day….

Nezumi : You can’t…!!! Stop Center, this is not exciting actually !!!

Center grabbed Nezumi’s wrists and pushed her against the door of the elevator.  

Center : For me it is…. I want you right here…. right now…. (kissing) and I won’t let you leave until we’re done….

Nezumi : Baby, stop it..!!! I don’t feel comfortable !! You… oohhh !!! Cen… Center… Oh… my…!!

Center : Time to cum…. mmm…. that’s it…. you wanna me to let you go ?

Nezumi : Y…Yes…!!

Center : Not yet it seems, we’re just starting…. (kissing) Come on, honey…. let it go…. you know you can’t hold any longer….

Nezumi : Shiit…!! What… are you… playing… ggg….!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!

Center : Perfect…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Oooooohhhhhh…. ooohhhh nooo aaaahhhhh !!!!! Centeeeer !!!!!!

Center : And everyone heard your sexual voice…. Beautiful…. so hot…. (kissing)

Nezumi : I’m gonna be fired..!!! I’m go… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH CENTEEEEEEEEEER OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYY !!!!!!!

Center : Now they’re all wondering what’s going on in there…. (kissing) Who’s making you suffer like that…. mmm yeahh…. They wanna hear more, just like mee….

Nezumi : AAAHHHH NOOOOOOOO OOOOOOHHHHHHHH…!!!! PLEAAAAASEE….!!!

Center : See, you can’t resist…. let’s give the final shot…. (kissing) Tell me honey…. where the fuck is Sakura…? What did you do to her…?

Nezumi : I… AAAHHHH !!!!! CENT..AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YEEESS…!!!! OH MY..!!

Center : Feels good, right…? Hehehe…. (kissing) I repeat, where the fuck is Sakura ?! (Fucking Nezumi harder)

Nezumi : I… sent… her… too..aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh babyyyyy…!!!!

Center : To….? (Kissing)

Nezumi : Yabakune’s shoop cause… they wanted to talk to heeer… oooooooohhhhhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Wh…whyyy ? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Thank you for cumming, honey….

Center quickly pulled away from Nezumi, escaping from the elevator and blocked it.

Nezumi : (who was naked, angry) CENTER !!!!!!!! STAY HERE !!!!!!!!!

Center : Hehehe, bon voyage honey !

Nezumi : CENTER, OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR !!!!!!!!!! CENTEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!! GODAMMIT YOU FUCKIN BITCH !!!!!!!! OPEN IT !!!!!!!!! YOU DID THE WHOLE THING JUST TO GET INFORMATIONS ABOUT SAKURA ?????!!!!! DAMN YOU !!!!!!!!!!!! CENTER !!!!!!!!!

Center was now outside running as fast as she could to find Sakura.

Center : Sakura !!! I’m gonna find you I promise !!!!

Meanwhile, Salt was running in the streets too (without knowing where Sakura could be !), smiling, happy to be away from Otabe for a while, deciding to head in Gekioko’s place just to spend time with Antonio, jumping like a child !

Salt : ANTONIOOOOOOO !!!!!!! YES YES YESS !!!!!!!

In Majijo, everyone heard about Sakura who was missing and all stopped their fights or conversations, serious.

Gekikara : (Which crossed Center on the way) Where Center is going..? (Famous smile) Hiii… Maybe something interesting is happening ooooh !! I’m going, sorry Black, take care of our babies !!! I hope you won’t be mad HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

Black : And now you’re running away from your responsabilities ??!! We have 8 little monsters to raise you moron, and you leave me alone almost everytime at home !!!! They’re all laughing like their mother when I yell, making me crazy !!!

Gekikara : I know I’m sorry !!

Black : You know ??!! What do you know ??!! NO YOU DON’T KNOW, YOU DON’T WANNA KNOW !!!!!! (slapped her) I DON’T HAVE 9 BABIES SO STOP THE BULLSHIT AND BEHAVE LIKE A PARENT DAMMIT !!!!!!!

Gekikara : Sorry Black but there’s a big problem ! I think it’s about Majijo, Center is in trouble !! (leaving Black) I’ll be back before dinner tonight !!!

Black : (watching her running away) But why the hell she wanna help Center ??!! Why am I living with an irresponsible wife like her, seriously ???!!! I’M WASTING MY TIME !!!!! Fuck it, I give up !!! I let them die and I’m gonna enjoy my life too !! BLACK SAYS BYE BYE AND GO FUCK YOURSELF !!!!!!

Yuko : (with her boyfriend, playing video games) Babyyyyyy…. you’re losiiing…. what’s wrong…? The joystick is not working anymore oohhh…. Let me check…. (kissing)

BYF : Hoon’ it hurts..!!!! You wanna pull off my dick or what ??!! You sadist… (kissing)

Yuko : Hahahaa, sorry sorryy !! I test it…. (kissing) Oh ? Sorry baby, I gotta go ! Bye !!

BYF : BUT HON’ YOU’RE NAKED !!!!!!! Aarh too late, she didn’t hear me… This girl she’s really something, jeez !

Sado : Ah Yuko !! What the..??!! Girl you’re incredible, take my jacket !!

Yuko : Thanks dear, so where are we going ??!!

Sado : Majijo first, Otabe needs us !

Yuko : Got it !!

The 2 girls ran as fast as possible.

Meanwhile………

Center : I’m coming Sakura !!!! I..AAH !!!!! (suddenly stopped)

Gekkou : (with some Yabakune girls)  OOH, look who’s here !! Corner, ah noo, Center SORRY !!!

Center : You slut !!!! Tell me where Sakura is !!!!!!

Gekkou : Sakura ?? Who’s that ?! Hahahaha !!!!

Center : (aiming her gun at Gekkou, furious) STOP FUCKING AROUND YOU CUNT, AND TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU HID HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekkou : (scared) Hey hey hey ok ok calm down !!! Don’t shoot !! I-I don’t know where she is, I swear !!!!

Center : ARE YOU ALL LYING TO ME ?????!!!!! (ready to shoot)

Gekkou : This is the truth, we didn’t kidnapp Sakura !!!!! Guys, we can’t always target you all the time !!! Why we’re always the bad ones ????!!!!

Center : Because when we look at all of you, bitches, you give that impression !!!!

Gekkou : Sorry, but really, this time we didn’t do anything !!

Center : Ok, fine. (leaving)

Kaibun : I wonder what’s going on again at Majijo ?!

Amon : What kind of trouble are they in… They all suck, seriously !

Salt : (arrived at Gekioko’s place) Hehehee, Antonio !! I..EH ????!!!! (hid immediately) S..Sakura ???!!! Holy shit..!! What the fuck ??!!

In Antonio’s room…….

Shirogiku : Sooo, Sakura-san does it hurt ??!!

Kurobara : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!! She’s screwed !!! Wanna more ??!!

Sakura : (tied to a chair, infusion pumps around her) YOU CUNTS..!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!

Kobii : Doing Jabu jabu with you will be more thrilling I guess hehehee !!

Sakura : I thought Gekioko was with Majijo now…!!! Why are you doing this ??!!

Antonio : There’s no war, no alliance anymore ! Back to the old old times… I need my revenge also.

Sakura : We can still do a one-on-one !!!! Fighting like this is just… a coward’s way !!! You’re all bitches, you’re worthless !!!!

Kobii : Fuck you ! We do what we want.

Antonio : Whatever you’re trying to do is useless, Sakura. No one can saves you ! You’re all busy in Majijo !

Salt : (who still remained hidden) This is trouble… I don’t get it..!! Why ??!! Antonio, you asshole…!!!

Zakoboss : You thought you could hide forever here, Salt ? (holding her gun to Salt’s head, putting her hand over her mouth) Hehehee… Come in !

Sakura : SHUT UP, ANTONIO !!!!!!

Zakoboss : Sorry for interrupting, but looks like we have a special guest !

Sakura : (surprised) SALT !!!

Salt : (sad) Sakura… Sorry…

Antonio : Ooh ! Salt, baby, what’s up ?! Hehe !! You came to save your Rappappa or you came for something else…?

Salt : Antonio, how could you..!!!

Kobii : Finally you showed up, you fuckin bitch !!

Sakura : Salt-san…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Might contain some sensible stuff for the next part.


End file.
